That's Christmas To Me
by followthecreed02
Summary: A Christmas, Modern AU! (There are more of the Assassins than just Desmond, Ezio, and Connor!)


This is late I know! But I forgot to post it on Christmas and then I got caught up in life! This is a Modern AU! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Desmond sat on the couch of his house with a cup of hot apple cider in his hands. A football game played on the TV and he cheered as his favorite team got a touchdown. Across the living room, his girlfriend was hanging Christmas lights on the tree. She turned to look at him and frowned.

"Aren't you going to help me hang up ornaments?" She asked.

"The football game is on Harper." He complained, gesturing to the flat screen.

"Ugh! Seriously Desmond! Just record it!" She said, her irritation evident.

"But why do that when I can just watch it now?" He asked.

"Fine. You win." She tossed the lights on the ground and walked out of the living room.

"Where are you going?" Desmond called.

"I'm gonna go Christmas shopping!" She yelled. The door slammed and Desmond smiled.

He waited for a few minutes before getting up. He grabbed the lights and began wrapping them around the tree. After the first string was on the tree, he grabbed another and began wrapping it around the evergreen's branches. He heard footsteps and turned to find Ezio and Connor walking into the room.

"Hey. Are you guys willing to help me decorate the apartment for Harper?" Desmond asked. Ezio smiled.

"Of course, _mio fratello_." **(my brother)**

"I'd love to." Connor agreed.

"Perfect. Do you know if anyone else is home?" Desmond asked.

"I believe everyone else is playing games in the basement." Ezio said as he grabbed some silver garland.

"I'll go get them." Connor walked out of the living room.

Connor returned with the rest of their housemates; their house consisted of Evie and Jacob, Edward, Altair, Shay, and Arno.

"I'm glad you guys are here this Christmas." Desmond said as he began wrapping the lights around the tree again.

"We are happy to be here as well." Altair said grabbing a bauble and hanging it on the tree. Everyone began grabbing ornaments, lights, garland, etc. and decorating.

Edward grabbed Desmond's iPad and turned on his Christmas list on Spotify. The music began to play and slowly they all began singing along. Desmond plugged in the lights on the Christmas tree and smiled at his work. Connor handed him the star and he climbed on the couch; he placed the star on the top and climbed back down.

"What do you guys think?" Desmond asked as he stood back to look at the tree.

"It looks great." Jacob said standing next to Desmond.

"And we haven't even put the ornaments on yet." Shay reminded everyone.

"We have lots of work to do still." Arno commented. Desmond nodded in agreement, grabbing a box of ornaments.

"Does anyone need help?" Evie asked.

"I could use some help wrapping the garland around the railing on the stairs." Ezio said as he grabbed more garland and Evie walked over to help.

"How much longer do you think we will have until your _copine_ **(girlfriend)** comes home?" Arno asked.

"An hour or so." Desmond replied.

Arno nodded and shuffled through a box of decorations and found everyone's stockings. He smiled and walked over to the fireplace. He began hanging them until every stocking hung in it's rightful place.

Edward walked into the living room with a big bowl of eggnog which he placed on an end table by the couch.

"I brought refreshments!" Edward said as he poured himself a cup of the creamy drink.

"Thank goodness!" Jacob tossed aside the garland he was holding and poured himself a cup. He took a sip and nearly spit it out. "How much rum did you put in this?"

"The whole bottle lad." Edward said with a laugh. Desmond smiled, shaking his head.

"Desmond! I'm home!" Desmond's head whipped around at the sound of Harper's voice.

"We're not done yet." Desmond whispered. "Ezio!"

" _Si_?" The Italian asked.

"Go distract her!" Desmond said hastily.

"Okay." Ezio hurried into the other room and everyone began working again.

 **-AC-**

Harper walked up the steps that led to the house she and Desmond lived in. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Desmond! I'm home!" She called as she took off her coat and boots. She listened carefully and she heard Christmas music playing. ' _I'm happy Demond is finally in the Christmas mood. Unless it was someone else…'_

She heard footsteps and she turned to see Ezio walking into the room. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello _bello_." **(lovely)**

"Hey Ezio." She returned the hug and continued to smile as he kissed her forehead.

"How was shopping?" He asked as he sat her down at the dining room table.

"Good. I left everything in the car so you guys wouldn't be able to see what I bought you." She said poking his arm.

"You always do that." He complained, but Harper didn't miss the smile creeping at his lips.

"Because you," She pointed at him. "Always peek."

"Not always." He defended.

"Yes you do."

" _Va bene_!" **(okay)** Ezio gave up but he continued to smile. "You caught me."

"Remember this Mr. Auditore, never argue with a woman." Harper said standing up and walking towards the living room. Ezio's eyes widened.

"Where are you going?" He asked, slightly panicked.

"Into the living room." Harper replied.

"You can't!" Ezio stood abruptly.

"Why not?" Harper asked placing a hand on her hip. Ezio hesitated.

"No reason." He said quietly.

"Alright." Harper walked into the living room but paused as she stared at the decorations. "What the-"

"Merry Christmas." Desmond said with a smile.

"Oh my…" Harper covered her mouth with her hand as tears of happiness filled her eyes.

"Don't cry _petit ami_." **(little friend)** Arno said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Is it not to your liking?" Altair asked.

"Don't worry. I love it. I'm crying because I'm happy, not sad." She said and laughed as everyone circled her, giving her a group hug. "Thank you."

"Joyeux Noël." **(Merry Christmas)** Arno whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Harper said.


End file.
